(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-prepared dough for baked confectionery packaged in a container whereby so-called baked confectionery such as cookies, biscuits and so forth may be readily prepared in households and so forth simply by shaping and baking it.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is common for baked confectionery including cookies, biscuits and so on to be prepared in, for example, the following manner.
First, materials such as flour, oil, sugar and so forth are kneaded together to make dough. The dough is rolled into a sheet and then cut into desired shapes using a pastry cutter before it is finally baked in an oven.
In this case, however, skill is required in several steps, e.g. in the selection and measurement of materials and, especially in preparation of the dough, in kneading. Further, it is necessary for the dough to be set aside in a refrigerator or the like for a predetermined time and hardened in order to facilitate shaping. It is thus difficult to make baked confectionery having the desired taste and texture in an ordinary household.